Walter and Leo
by YaioFan95
Summary: What happens when Walter agree to find a stripper
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own Finder just a fan and just writing a fic of my favorite couple-

Leo stood behind the bar as Walter was talking to a man. Who came in to talk about his missing girlfriend she was a stripper. "Are you sure she just didn't leave you for another man" Walter ask with the stupid grin of his. "What no she would never leave me" The man said. Completely shock that Walter ask such a thing. "You must forgive Walter he just making sure that he knows everything so he can help find your girlfriend lily" Leo said with a deep voice. "Yes of course but still Lily would never leave me for another man i have everything she wants. Am rich i own all the stripe clubs that's how i meet her" The man said. Walter just laughed "Alright i will take the case" Walter said. "Thank you so much" The man said and walked out of the bar. Few days went on and Walter got many clues that got him close but not close enough. Leo finished cleaning when he walked out side to find Walter in high heels and a skirt and a tank top. This by far was the weirdest thing Leo has seen Walter do and he has seen many weird shit. "Walter what are you doing" Leo ask?

"Well am putting myself into her life try and figure out why she just left a man who had more money then she could dream of" Walter said as he walked around in the heels. "Alright Walter you have fun" Leo said clearing his throat with Walter dressed liked that he had to control himself. "Wait don't go i need your help" Walter said. "And what would that be Walter" Leo ask. "Need you to sit down on the chair and i want you to act like one of those men who come and visit Lily at work" Walter said. 'Shit this isn't a good idea' Leo thought to himself as he sat down.

"Ok now then lets start" Walter said smirking. Leo took a deep breath trying to control himself. The problem is that he didn't want to control himself. Walter sat down on Leo lap and started to lick Leo ear and biting it.

"Walter you know she was a stripper not a hooker" Leo asked feeling very uncomfortable. "Well i found out that during the day she was stripper but at night she was a hooker.

" Walter said smirking again. Then out of no where bite Leo's lip till he could taste blood in his mouth. 'Breath Leo Walter is only doing this because of a case he doesn't mean anything' Leo thought to himself breathing a little deeper not that Walter was unbutton Leo's pants.

"Well Leo i never you knew that you felt that way" Walter said as he gripped Leo now very hard dick in his hand. "Shut ...Fuck" Leo yelled as Walter took his dick into his mouth and he was working it like he was a pro.

"Fuck fuck fuck Walter am gonna " Leo didn't have a time to finish that sentence. As he cum hard into Walter mouth. Walter just swallowed everything that was given to him. "That's it i figured out why she left him" Walter said. As he blotted up and started to run inside.

Leo just sat there trying to figure out what the hell just happen. He fixed himself up and followed Walter into the bar.-

-If you want it to continued please comment to let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i do not own Finder just a fan and just writing a fic of my favorite couple-

"What the hell was that" Leo yelled. Walter just contiuned to walk around the bar. Looking for something. "I told you Leo i did it so i could find the missing chick" Walter stated complety calm like it wasn't a big thing. "So you sucked my dick just for that?" Leo ask. "Well yea" Walter said looking at his friend. Leo just couldn't believe his ear i mean yes walter did weird things to help him find people or things but this just took it overboard. "So you just go around sucking people off" Leo ask there was anger in his voice but he could care less.

Walter just looked at him dumbfounded. "What no" Walter said.

Leo walked over to him and kissed him. Walter eyes went wide and he just kissed him back. "What was that for?" Walter ask. "That is because i like you not to just find a girl" Leo said. He walked away and walter just stood there. But as soon as walter mind caught up he ran after leo.

"Wait leo" Walter grabbed leo by the arm. "What?" Leo ask. growling lightly. "Listen you know i do crazy stuff to find people but i wouldn't do that just for that" Walter said looking leo in the eye. "I like you back" Walter said.

Leo didn't say anything he just pulled walter closer to him and kissed him. Walter moaned into the kiss. It was full of hunger and want. Leo dragged him to his room he laied walter down on the bed and started to kiss him. He bit his jaw line it made walter go crazy. Walter started to claw and moan as Leo had fun licking and biting him. Leo stripped both of them naked. Walter look at Leo "Holy Shit your huge how is that going to fit in me" Walter asked?

Leo just chuckled "Lots and Lots of lube" Leo mummbled in walters ear. Leo put three fingers by walters mouth. Walter grabbed leo fingers and put them in his mouth. He sucked hard and licked and nibbles on leo's fingers. Leo pulled his finger out with a pop sound.

Leo grabbed walters dick and started to pump him so it wont hurt as much when leo fingered him. Leo slipped on finger inside of walter. He was hot and could feel walters muscles clinch around his fingers.


End file.
